Father
by Firefly-Maj
Summary: Set at the Council of Elrond, just before it is about to begin: Aragorn muses about his foster father and vice versa. Very short, no slash. Reviews appreciated!
1. Father

_Disclaimer_: It´s not mine but belongs to the Tolkien estate, New Line Cinema/Peter Jackson or some other lucky bastard...

--

**Father**

--

Deep in thought, Aragorn studies Elrond´s face; the Elf is talking to his counsellor and not noticing it. His seemingly ageless features are serious; he looks like he has always done ever since Aragorn can remember.

The Ranger has no memory of the man who has been his father for the first two years of his life; much as he tried, was he not even able to conjure up at least a blurry image. He has a picture in mind, of course, for his mother used to tell him how much alike he looked, how often he reminded her of her late husband.

She has told her son many a story about Arathorn: stories about his braveness for the child, stories about the way he made her laugh and how happy he was about his little son for the young man. Aragorn can still hear her voice; she always sounded sad at the end, no matter what she had talked about, telling him how much she still missed her beloved.

Aragorn highly valued those quiet ventures into the past, but still: the only father he has truly known, who was there for him to touch and talk to, is Elrond. Often it was Elrond who had come to him in the middle of the night when bad dreams had haunted him out of sleep, who had wrapped his arms around the little one to protect him and chase the monsters away.

Unconsciously, the man smiles; despite everything that has transpired, to him, Elrond will always be a source of comfort.

As if he had sensed his son´s scrutiny, the Elf now lifts his head. His gaze meets Aragorn´s, and he pauses for a moment to return the smile.

Long after Elrond has turned his attention back to Erestor, Aragorn can still feel the affection his father conveyed during those few seconds, and for some reason, he feels calmer now. He has been restless ever since Bree, but now, for the first time, he feels reassured.

**TBC  
**

--


	2. Son

_Author´s note_: somehow, the story wasn´t finished yet and I found myself mulling it over again and again, so here is the second part. Please note that I still prefer the way Elrond is portrayed in the books rather than in the movies, which is why he might seem different to some of you (hopefully pleasantly so, though).

Enjoy!

--

**Son**

--

Elrond has watched his foster son closely ever since Aragorn and the hobbits had arrived in Rivendell. The Ranger has not been home for a long time, but Elrond´s thoughts have been with him constantly; the Elf is concerned about Aragorn´s welfare, and as the world around him had slowly, almost imperceptibly started to change, he could not but think of his youngest son. Estel.

He smiles as he now looks at Aragorn and finds that the man is actually watching him, smiling as well; he is glad that his son still finds courage in his heart despite what undoubtedly lies ahead of him. Elrond knows that Aragorn is fully aware of his task and the perils it very likely ensues; they have never talked about the consequences in case of failure, though. The prospect is not an easy one.

-

The elf´s heart has been heavy with increasing worry and sorrow for a long time now, and he wishes he could avert the danger. Even though millenia have gone by since the disastrous moment in which Isildur´s weakness turned Middle-Earth´s fate, Elrond still wishes he would have done more, had simply forced Isildur to throw the ring into the fire; so many lives would have been saved, so much grief would have been avoided. And, most important of all: Aragorn would not have had to bear the burden he is carrying now, would probably never have lost his real father and would not have been forced to endanger himself so... the elf shakes his head. He has pondered this countless times ever since the day Aragorn had come into his life, and he knows it is futile, for it will not change anything.

He can only hope that Aragorn will be stronger than Isildur; for a long time he has doubted this, fearing that the Ranger might have chosen exile over his destiny, but as he looks at him now, he sees something new in Aragorn´s eyes: refreshened resolve instead of weariness.

Elrond assumes that it has to something to do with the hobbits; the Rangers have been guarding the Shire for a long time, but the elf senses that there is another reason for it. While the elf-lord was caring for Frodo, Aragorn went to look in on the halfling at least once a day, quietly entering the room and staying for a while, sometimes holding the hobbit´s hand. He never talked about it, but Elrond could see that the Ranger had grown fond of Frodo, which very probably had to do with respect as well as the beginning of a friendship.

-

Aragorn indeed felt that there was a mutual understanding between Frodo and himself, and he deeply regretted that he had not been able to avoid the hobbit gtting hurt by the wraith. While he was sitting with him, he realized that Frodo was only one of the many he would have to face his destiny for.

Sorrowful, Aragorn stared at the hobbit´s childlike, innocent face: the hobbits would perish quickly under the dark lord if he would not be defeated. The thought was more than Aragorn could bear, and he silently vowed to face whatever evil he might have to encounter with all the strength he could muster.

He knows that his father does not expect him to, even thinks that Aragorn has turned away from his heritage; he will be surprised to learn that the Ranger has come a decision at last.

Aragorn hesitated to approach Elrond, though, as he is not sure how to convey his feelings, and this situation does not help the restlessness which he cannot get rid of. He has forgotten how perceptive Elrond really is.

-

But now that they look at each other, smiling, Aragorn realizes that his father knows, and that he approves.

Silent understanding passes between them, drowning out the low mumbling around them.

Elrond´s heart still feels heavy, but he is relieved nevertheless: now that he has seen the determination in Aragorn´s eyes, he can at least believe that the man is at ease with his role. _Estel_, he thinks, only half-listening to Erestor. _May your name be a comfort to you_...

--

**The End**

--


End file.
